The Question
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: Cameron/Chase: Cameron's niece visits and is determined to get Chase to propose. Will he do it? Part one of a two shot. Please R&R!
1. Just Curious

Alexis Cameron took a deep breath of the crisp Princeton air as she stepped out of the cab in front of her aunt's apartment. _Wow, I missed this place_, the 14-year-old thought silently. She walked up the steps and knocked on Ali's door. She had never called her aunt "Aunt Ali" before because they were too much like sisters and it would be weird. All of a sudden, the door opened and out steeped Allison Cameron.

"Eeeeekkk," she squealed and pulled her niece into a hug. "Lexi, how's it been?"

"Good, very good actually, and yourself?"

"Just wonderful!" Cameron replied.

"So, where is this guy you were talking about?" questioned Alexis with a grin.

"I'm over here!" piped up Chase as he jumped out from the corner. "Hi, I'm Chase."

"Hello," answered Alexis. "I'm Alexis but everyone just calls me Lexi."

"Nice to meet you Lexi," said the Aussie as he shook her hand.

"Wow," said Alexis as she leaned over to her aunt, "he's that cute and has an accent? You sure know how to pick 'em."

Chase smiled as Cameron replied, "Well, I didn't exactly pick this one, he sort of drove me crazy until I finally agreed to a drink with him. But I'm glad he never gave up." Cameron looked at Chase with such big blue eyes it made Alexis squeal with joy.

"Well, I'm going to go pick up dinner, I'll be back in about 20 minutes," Chase said. He kissed Cameron on the cheek, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.

"Awwww!" said Alexis. "He's abosolutely nuts about you!"

"Really? How can you tell?" responded Cameron.

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you return it. Everyone can see it."

_Hmmm, I've heard that before_, Cameron thought about the photographer silently. "I'll take your stuff," she said aloud. "you're in the room you stayed in last time."

"Ok," replied Alexis.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna shower so make yourself at home," Cameron shouted down the hallway.

"'Kay!" replied Alexis back. She walked around the living room looking at all the pictures. There was a lot of her and Chase, and some with the people she knew as, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, Thirteen, Kutner, Taub, and of course, House. Lexi remembered Cameron telling her about House, his arrogance, his rudeness, and his brilliance. Alexis planned on going to work with Cameron the next day and learning about what it was like to be a doctor. But she was especially interested in learning about the people her aunt talked about so often when they spoke to each other. Back in New York, Alexis was known for her curiosity and her "gift" of getting involved in things she wasn't associated with. Right now, she was focused on getting information on Cameron and Chase's relationship status. One pet peeve of hers is when two people know they are supposed to be together, they don't do anything about it. Alexis really wanted Chase to propose because she knew Cameron wanted it, but didn't think that Cameron knew she wanted it.

Lexi continued to walk around the room and found a photo album. She pulled it out and the first picture she saw was a much younger Cameron who looked a lot like Lexi herself. Lexi continued to peruse the album as Cameron approached her.

"I forgot I even had that," she stated

"Really? You looked a lot like me when you were younger," Lexi responded. Just as Cameron was about to answer Chase came in with a box of pizza.

"Dinner is served!" He shouted down the hallway.

Chase left after dinner, one of the first times he didn't stay long according to Cameron. Cameron came into Lexi's room to say goodnight and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Ali, do you love Chase?" asked Lexi out of the blue.

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"I mean really love him, like you would die to save him stuff," said Lexi again.

"Why all these questions?" asked Cameron with a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't know, just curious I guess. Answer the question!" demanded Alexis.

"Yes, I do, and I would die to save him," Cameron said.

"Okay, I believe it, but are you ready to marry him?" asked Alexis pulling her long wavy brown hair into a ponytail.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know Chase is the right one, but I don't know if I'm ready for the commitment."

"Okay. Well, goodnight Ali."

"Night, love you."

"You too!" responded Alexis. Cameron left the room wondering why Lexi would ask that. _Oh Well! I'll find out soon enough! _Thought Cameron.


	2. The Answer

**A/N: I loved all the great feedback from everyone! This is the last part so please Read&&Review! Thank you!!**

The next day at work, Alexis Cameron was sitting around the nurses station listening to the hospital gossip. "Ummm, excuse me," she began as she stepped up to the desk, "Hi, I'm Alexis, Dr. Cameron's niece.

"We know," said a nurse, "you look just like her before she dyed her hair."

"Oh," Lexi replied. "Uhhh, can you tell me about her and Chase's relationship? I'm trying to get him to propose or just to think about it but I want to understand how they got to where they are now first."

"Well," the nurse said. "it all started when they worked for Dr. House…"

"Wow," Alexis said when the story was finished. "My aunt, Allison Cameron, did all that?"

"Yep," she said. "She is so lucky." From that, Alexis concluded all the nurses were envious of Cameron for having Chase for herself.

"Ok, well thank you," Lexi said while looking at her watch. "I have to meet her for lunch so bye!" She waved as she headed towards the cafeteria. Alexis was talking to her aunt when Chase sat down, unsurprisingly.

"Hey!" Alexis and Cameron said simultaneously. They giggled and continued eating. The three were chatting when Cameron's beeper went off. _Car crash_, it read. She said her goodbyes and left Lexi and Chase alone.

"So," Alexis began, "do you love Ali?"

"Yeah, of course I love her. I assume the nurses told you our story and do you really think I would do all that for someone I didn't love?" Chase said confused.

"Well, no. But I mean do you really love her? Like you would do anything to save her?

"Yes."

"Really?" Alexis questioned.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she said with grin.

"You are I piece of work, aren't you?" replied Chase jokingly.

"Hmmm, yeah. I try!" Alexis said with a laugh. "Ummm, don't mind me asking, but are you going to ask her "The Question" anytime soon?"

"What "Question"?" he said confused.

"C'mon! You know! When are you going to propose?"

"Ohhh, ummm, wow. I haven't really put much thought into it. I don't want to push things to fast. Oh my god. I just said that to Cameron's 14-year-old niece. I am in way over my head here."

"Don't worry. I prompted you, and I'm not going to say anything. Anyway, she's ready." Alexis said "Well, she hasn't exactly said anything about it but I can just tell."

"So, let me get this straight: You want me to believe you, again I say, Cameron's 14-year-old niece, when I should propose to her."

"Uhhh, yeah," replied Alexis with a smile. "I guess when you put it that way it sounds bad, but I know Ali, she's ready."

"Well, if I were to do it- "if" is the keyword there- what might you suggest?" he asked.

"Nothing over the top, but still memorable and sweet. Some place she feels comfortable.

"I know just the place," he said with a grin. Just as he was about to say anything else, his beeper went off. Chase hopped up and began to lead Alexis back to the ER, but Alexis insisted on returning by herself. Chase didn't want to leave her but she ran off before Chase could react.

Alexis slowed down her pace when she realized that Chase wasn't still coming after her. Alexis jumped on the elevator when it arrived and stood next to someone she deduced was Dr. Foreman. "Hi, I'm Alexis, Cameron's niece. You must be Dr. Foreman."

"Hello, I was actually just going to give these files to her so would you mind giving them to her for me?"

"Yeah, of course. Would you mind me asking you a question?" Lexi responded.

"I guess not, shoot."

"Do you think Cameron and Chase are ready to get married?"

"Wow, I didn't expect that coming! I don't know. I'm sure Chase is but Cameron… there is no doubt that they are meant to be together but frankly, I think Cameron's afraid of commitment," he stated.

"I've heard that before," Alexis said. The elevator bell rang and she hopped off. "Bye Dr. Foreman."

"Bye," he said unenthusiastically.

Alexis walked down the hallway to meet Cameron but she was still busy with the crash victims. Alexis walked over to the nurses station and gave the files to a nurse. The rest of that day went by pretty uneventful so Lexi got very bored, very very bored. Eventually Cameron's shift ended and they gathered up their things and headed back to Cameron's apartment.

"So," Alexis began, "I met some people today."

"Oh geez, Lex, were you questioning them again?"

"No! Well, maybe just a little. I talked to the head nurse and I met Dr. Foreman. You are right, he is a lot like House." Cameron looked over at her and smiled.

"What did you talk to Chase about at lunch that got him all spun up?" Cameron questioned.

"Nothing! Why do you think that I would do something like that?"

"I just had a hunch that it was something you said."

Alexis grinned and asked, "So, any plans tonight?"

"Nothing, Chase will probably come over but that will be it. He won't stay long though because we both have early shifts tomorrow," Cameron said unhappily.

"Awww, stop complaining! You are so lucky to have a job like that."

"I know! But it just gets tiresome."

That night went by as usual and the next few as well. It was Thursday; Lexi's last day with her aunt. They walked into the hospital together and left on another when Cameron's shift began. Alexis milled around for the morning until lunch when her, Cameron, and Chase ate lunch together as usual. Cameron's beeper went off and left the two alone: again.

"Alexis can you keep a secret?" Chase said.

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Ok, well, you were right, I just need to do it, just get it out of the way and do it."

"Duh I was right! Wait, do what?"

"Ask Cameron the question!"

"OMG are you for real?" Lexi said louder than expected. The entire cafeteria turned and looked at her and she apologized.

"Anyways, yeah I'm doing it! No Joke. I know Cameron's the one and I'm ready!" he said.

"Awww! I'm so excited! Just think I'm going to be your niece!"

"If she says yes," Chase threw in.

"She will, I know it," Lexi shot back. "What are you going to say? When are you going to do it? How? Have you gotten the ring? What will you we-,"

"Lexi! Calm down!" Chase interjected. "Yes, I've gotten the ring-,"

"Ohh! Let me see! Pleaseeee!" Alexis pleaded. Chase reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple diamond . "Awww! Cameron will love it!"

"Thanks," Chase said. "Anyway I will do it after work in the main lobby. So, I need you to get everyone there, accidentally, not suspiciously got it?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Alexis answered. Just as she was about to say more Cameron reappeared.

"Hey! What did I miss?" she asked?

"Nothing!" Alexis and Chase both said.

"Okay," Cameron said confused.

Alexis got House and his team, and of course Wilson and Cuddy into the lobby for the big proposal. Alexis jumped behind the nurse's station and pretended to look over a file. Chase smiled and she returned the favor. The tension was broken as Cameron appeared. She greeted Alexis and Chase, then Chase got on his knee. Cameron began to walk away and realized nobody was following her. She turned around and saw Chase on his knee; her mouth flew open.

"Cameron, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Chase said. Everyone in the room got quiet and waited for the answer. Cameron just stood there and began to cry. She looked deep into Chases eyes and said:

"Yes, Chase, I will. I love you too." Chase got up and kissed her then pulled her into a hug. After they pulled apart Alexis jumped over the desk and ran to her aunt. She was so happy she even cried. Allison hugged her back and Chase joined them. By this time the entire room was applauding even House and Foreman. The three left the hospital, Cameron and Alexis in tears, and Chase with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. The way home was filled with Alexis and Chase explaining the whole thing. As soon as they arrived, Cameron called everyone she could possibly think of.

The next day, Alexis stepped outside of her aunt's apartment embracing the cold."Ali, thank you so much for the awesome week! I learned a whole bunch and I will miss you both," said Alexis.

"Ohh, Lex, we should be thanking you! Without you Chase wouldn't have had the guts to do that!" Cameron said with a smile.

"Bye Lexi! I will definitely miss someone prying on my personal life," Chase joked.

"Awww, don't be! I can still do that from New York! I have connections," responded with a smile. With that Lexi pulled them both into a hug and said the final goodbyes. She couldn't have asked for a better vacation.


End file.
